Give Me An A!
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: Magnus was the only man that made him feel like a stuttering kid again, like he had butterflies in his stomach. If he ever talked to the other boy, Alec was sure that he would explode on the spot.


Alec wasn't pining. Fact number one.

Just because he came to the bleachers every dinner time, didn't mean anything. He was supporting Jace during football practice, nothing more, nothing less.

No matter what Izzy said, it wasn't because of the new cheerleader. How his ass looked in those trousers, how he jumped, how sometimes he took his t-shirt off if it got too hot.

Nope, it wasn't because of him.

Magnus Bane.

….

….

….

Oh, who was he kidding.

Magnus was like a drug. Those dark wicked eyes than scanned the bleachers for Alec every practice, smirking and waving at him.

Did he know how much of an interest Alec had taken in him?

Did he notice the teasing Alec suffered at the hands of his siblings and friends, how they sang that little K-I-S-S-I-N-G rhyme in his ear when Magnus waved at him. They all pushed him to talk to the cheerleader, but it was never going to happen.

Magnus was the only man that made him feel like a stuttering kid again, like he had butterflies in his stomach. If he ever talked to the other boy, Alec was sure that he would explode on the spot.

There was no chance that Magnus knew, not with how many people flirted with him on a daily basis.

Or so he thought.

….

During the halftime show, Alec watched Magnus from the bench, not paying the slightest bit of attention to anything else but the stunts that were being performed, including, jumping from the top of a tower, backflipping into the waiting arms of the 'catchers'.

When the game was over, and their team had won the championship (Jace would be unbearable for months now), Alec gathered up as much courage as he could. Congratulating his adoptive brother (who was too busy kissing his girlfriend to even pay attention), he made his way over to the cheerleading squad, taking deep breaths as he went.

"Magnus!" He half announced, of course getting everyone's attention, "I was hoping I could help you celebrate? With a d-dinner?"

Damn, fell at the last hurdle.

There was the onslaught of "oohs" and whistles as Magnus's eyes widened in amazement, a small smile growing on his face.

"It would… be my pleasure." He answered, rolling his eyes as there were even louder cheers behind him.

Alec slowly nodded, not quite believing that Magnus had actually agreed, stomach swirling with anxiety. "Y-yeah! I'll… pick you up in a couple of hours?"

"I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Alec nodded, before turning to walk away, hoping that his knees didn't give out partway.

…..

As Alec walked away, Magnus turned to his friends, smirking as Cat and Ragnor both beamed at him in glee.

"We need to get you ready!" Cat grabbed her friend's arms, "I have the perfect shade of eyeshadow to match his eyes!"

"And you don't think I do?"

…..

Alec waited outside the home nervously, a thorn-less, red rose in his hands. Izzy informed him that he was wearing his most fashionable outfit and that Magnus wouldn't be able to resist him. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

When it opened up, Alec felt like his breath had been taken away.

Magnus was stunning. Dressed in a shimmery, dark-blue shirt that exposed some of his chest, black skinny jeans and boots, his makeup emphasising his facial features perfectly, little highlights in his hair.

"Wow…" Alec whispered in amazement, "… You look… wow."

As he scanned the other teen from head to toe, he failed to notice how Magnus blushed, hiding it behind his hand.

"Ummmm… " Alec held out his hand, glancing at it before shoving it back in his pocket, "… Should we go?"

"Yes. Let's."

….….

Alec didn't get away with hiding his hand away again, Magnus taking it as they entered the restaurant, keeping a hold of it as they ordered, smiling at each other. Magnus was pulling out every flirty name he had in the book, although Alec's personal favourite was "Alexander."

When they got done with eating, they stood up and left, holding hands.

"So…" Magnus began, nudging Alec with his hip, "… Want to go back to my place? Dad's probably away at another one of his meetings, he won't be home all night."

Alec flushed, "Ummm- I- " He stopped as Magnus pulled him down the streets, quickly reaching the other boys' home and unlocking the front door. Magnus then pulled him onto the couch, sitting next to him, never letting go of Alec's hand.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, until Alec nervously cleared his throat. "You probably know all this…" he whispered, "… but, I've liked you forever. This has been… amazing."

Magnus looked taken aback slightly, "Alec- "

"- Magnus." Alec cut him off, courage building slightly, "This has been amazing and- and I'd really like to do it again." Slowly, he cupped Magnus's face, leaning in before softly pressing his lips against the cheerleaders.

The kiss sustained itself for a few seconds, before they both pulled away and giggled like small children, eyes sparkling as they re-intertwined their fingers.

"I would like that Alexander, I would like that a lot."

…..

From there, Alec had to admit that they moved a little fast, taking advantage of Magnus's fathers' absence every opportunity they could.

This however, this was something else entirely.

"Is he… wearing a skirt?!" Izzy hissed in delight, clutching onto her brothers' arm, "Alec, is Magnus wearing a- "

"- Yes." Alec had his face buried int his hands, "Yes, he is."

Forced to look up, Alec groaned as Magnus caught his eye and winked.

"Don't look away!" Izzy shouted over the cheering, her fingernails seriously digging in now, "Think of the effort he's making for you!"

Alec was all too aware of the effort Magnus had gone to. His eyes couldn't tear themselves away from sight of his boyfriend in a skirt. Every time he jumped or got tossed up in the air, his skirt would flip up and Alec felt his blood rush south.

He still managed to blush though.

Sinking back into his seat, Alec couldn't help but feel disappointed when the halftime display ended and the cheerleaders left. Slowly getting to his feet, holding his coat in front of him strategically, Alec made his way down, ignoring his sisters' teasing comments behind him.

He couldn't help it.

Magnus was already the most gorgeous person to ever walk into Alec's life, having him dressed up like that was… just unfair.

"I should have stayed home." He muttered, now closer to the gym, the sound of the game far behind him.

"You didn't like the show then?"

As familiar hands kneaded at his shoulders, Alec knew he was flushing again. "Magnus, I- "

"- You've got to admit, it was fun."

"Fun for you maybe."

Magnus just chuckled, arms moving to wrap around Alec, before one hand shot down to palm Alec's cock through his jeans, rubbing it slightly as Alec gasped in shock.

He'd already been mostly hard, but this was enough to make him desperate.

Spinning around, he grabbed Magnus's shoulders and yanked him into a brutal kiss., one he never thought himself capable of. Not particularly caring that they were in a public place, Alec slipped his hand under the skirt and onto bare skin, smirking as Magnus moaned in approval.

When Alec pulled his fingers back, he frowned at the slick on them. "Have you already prepared yourself?"

"I had a feeling something like this would happen." Magnus shrugged, with no hint of shame, "I don't think you have the patience right now."

It was true… didn't change the fact that Alec was disappointed. Preparing Magnus was quickly becoming one of his favourite things to do together.

"Magnus." Alec exclaimed breathlessly, mind flashing to the thought of Magnus preparing himself before slipping on the skirt. He lifted Magnus into his arms, moving into the locker room, where they weren't likely to be disturbed until the game came to an end. He gently pressed Magnus up against one of the lockers, before unzipping his jeans with shaky fingers and pulling his aching cock out.

Magnus didn't need to be told what to do.

Placing his hands on Alec's shoulders, he let himself be lifted up, partially leaning back against the locker as Alec pushed the skirt up slightly and guided his cock-head to Magnus's hole, letting gravity do the majority of the work.

It was a good thing they were alone, because nothing could have drowned out Magnus's throaty groan as he sank down. "Oh God." He whimpered.

Alec couldn't say anything, too busy focusing on trying not to cum immediately.

As Magnus got used to the stretch, he slowly struggled to lift himself, arms shaking from the exertion. He pushed himself up and then sank back down. "Alec…" He whispered, deliberately tightening in order to break Alec out of his daze, "… Alec, come on. You don't want to be caught, right?"

"R-right!" Alec's hands made their way to Magnus's hips, helping him up and down. It wasn't long before Magnus started to moan again, the sound echoing throughout the room.

There was a reason they waited until Asmodeus was out.

He leaned forwards, gently kissing the skin by Magnus's ear. "I wish I could have you like this all the time." He sighed.

"Mmmm, k-keep me in your bed?" Magnus sounded drunk, words slurring together, "Your own p-personal sex slave?"

"Mmm, not quite. You'd be more like my… Queen… King… someone I'd worship."

Magnus stared at him, face flushed, but whether that was from the words or the activity, Alec couldn't tell. Then the cheerleader whined and came inside of his skirt without Alec ever putting a hand on him. That sensation alone was more than enough to have Alec cumming soon afterwards, only just managing to keep himself quiet.

For a moment, they tried to catch their breaths.

"Well Alexander." Magnus chuckled, gently pulling at Alec's head and encouraging him to look him in the eyes, "I won't complain at a little worshipping."

Alec stared at him, a light flush on his cheeks, "You- you want me to?"

"More than anything. You know I love a little spoiling."

"Yeah, I know." Alec slowly pulled out, a fond smile on his face. Magnus gingerly dropped back to the ground, shuddering at the sensation of cum running down his legs. Alec couldn't help but wish they had more time…. He'd love to drop to his knees and clean him up.

As Magnus phone chimed in his bag, Magnus pulled it out and groaned, "I'll see you later." He pecked Alec on the cheek, "You're mine tonight."


End file.
